<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Amant by JNSU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307035">L'Amant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNSU/pseuds/JNSU'>JNSU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Loves Jason Todd, F/M, Jason Todd Has Issues, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNSU/pseuds/JNSU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森渣得坦坦荡荡，明明白白。</p><p> </p><p>all Jay，正反派都有，桶受注意，全员单箭头杰森，苏苏苏美美美，雷者慎入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Lex Luthor/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 鸢尾花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰森很喜欢在这样的天气，慵懒躺在沙发上，捧着简奥斯汀的小说，晃晃悠悠地过一个下午。</p><p>不知是因为天生如此还是因为后面总是裹得严严实实的缺少晒太阳，他的皮肤与旁人相比总是看起来缺少了一分血色，唐娜每次见到他时总会叹息地摇摇头，皱眉说他还是那么苍白。她一个爱美的女人肤色看起来都比他健康的多。</p><p>杰森每次回她，她才不是女人，是女战士。</p><p>唐娜皱了皱眉，虽然感觉杰森的回话有些怪怪的，但还算是欣然地接受了杰森的“奉承”。对亚马逊人来说，称呼她们为女战士是非常尊敬的说法。虽然唐娜只能称得上半个，但杰森的话还是让她莫名愉悦了许多。</p><p> </p><p>哎呀，杰森总是招女孩子喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>虽然这招对亚马逊女战士也是有不好使的时候，比如阿尔忒弥斯，她就从来不喜欢杰森轻哼着叫她“公主”，她会扛着巨大的斧头，面无表情地拎起杰森晃了晃——就像拎着猫后颈那样，大有“你再敢叫我公主我就把你丢出去”的威胁意思，那时杰森就会讨饶。但几次下来，杰森总是不学乖。他会继续叫阿尔忒弥斯公主，也叫星火公主，长久之后，阿尔也算是明白了他嘴上总喜欢撩人的毛病，最后自暴自弃地选择捂上耳朵就当做自己什么都没听到。</p><p>他就像野猫一样，让人心烦意乱。阿尔忒弥斯评价道。</p><p> </p><p>但谁让野猫长得好看还会哄人呢。</p><p>他这个人虽然五官长得极好——大概是继承凯瑟琳不然老陶德也不会对她一见钟情，但是看起来总归是不如他内心敏感纤细的，为此还经常遭到街上流莺姐姐们的调笑，她们笑嘻嘻地凑成一团，根本不惧怕红头罩的威名在外，偶尔在他兴致一起蹲在窗台上讨杯水喝时，还会大胆主动地上前抚摸他的脸。</p><p>杰森从不排斥他们的接触，甚至还会在夜色下折了花枝别在她们缺少珠宝点缀的发髻边。在空闲时候，还会在阳台蹲坐下来，仔仔细细地给女人们挑选起好看的指甲油颜色，花了心思说着好听的话逗她们开心，扫去哥谭的一切带来的沉闷晦暗。</p><p>“你这个人啊，真是要命。”为首的流莺摸着杰森的唇，不知想了什么，叹息地说道。</p><p>杰森也没放在心上，眯着眼笑了起来，只是在听到姐姐们一些逗弄他的话时候，还是会悄悄绯红了耳尖。</p><p> </p><p>他也不是一直那么巧舌如簧的，在面对女孩子约会时候，他也是会说不出话手足无措起来的。就像和那个空姐伊莎贝尔相处时，他会懊恼起自己，懊恼自己如此不风趣幽默，懊恼自己的约会点子太过老套，懊恼起自己的义警生活对于普通人来说太过危险。</p><p>但是伊莎贝尔还是很喜欢他。</p><p>女人总在分辨男人是不是真心上，有着野兽般敏锐的直觉。</p><p> </p><p>虽然最后他们还是分开了。</p><p>但是伊莎贝拉依然喜爱他。</p><p> </p><p>他对待女人很好，总是给予她们最大的尊重。</p><p>因为在他还年幼在公园街流浪时，是她们偶尔发了善心接济了他，才能让他顺顺利利活到被蝙蝠侠给收养。</p><p> </p><p>说到蝙蝠侠，也就是布鲁斯韦恩。</p><p>他是他的养父，威利斯陶德不太称职地把自己搞到了监狱里，在凯瑟琳死后，他不得不学会自己一个人在街头养活自己，偷和抢的事情没少干——蝙蝠侠发现他正是因为他在卸蝙蝠车的第四个轮胎。</p><p>想到这里，他叹了口气，有些惋惜，如果他没有那么贪心的话，他才不会被蝙蝠侠捉到，然后顺理成章地成为了大蝙蝠披风后面的小鸟。</p><p>再然后就被布鲁斯给彻底宠坏了。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯韦恩在养孩子这件事上简直是糟透了。</p><p>后来他们滚到了一起也不奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>他可能还与许多男人有一腿。就像他现在躺着的屋子，有着巨大的落地窗和漂亮的后花园，那是韦恩旗下的房产；屋内精致的装潢与家具，都是罗曼那个老男人送来的；脚下昂贵的波斯地毯和抽屉里满得要溢出来的价值连城的珠宝，都是拉斯千里迢迢大材小用地派他的刺客送来的；楼上甚至还有间专门的画室，是留给凯尔的，里面有许多那个男人给他留下的画作……</p><p>事实上，他也无法定义他们之间的关系，不是伴侣，亦非情人。大多数时候，他们甚至没有身体上的关系，只是待在一起，就很快乐。</p><p> </p><p>是从什么时候开始的呢？</p><p>是那个夜晚布鲁斯拥住他的时候?是那天，他坐在了罗曼大腿上的时候?是那时，他对刺客联盟首领说出挑衅却又调情的话开始?</p><p>他不爱他们，他对待他们没有任何负担，就像他可以肆意刷卢瑟的卡把他的财富大把大把地洒向了孤儿院洒给了学校，换来的也只是他宽容地轻吻他掌心。</p><p>Lex Corp也是要做大量慈善的，他说，他丝毫不在意杰森的挥霍浪费。</p><p> </p><p>他觉得是因为自己没有踩到他们的底线，所以男人们才会如此好脾气。</p><p>但是面对他再多的挑衅，蝙蝠侠捏紧了拳头，僵持了半天后，也只是一言不发地转身离开。然后在第二天早上，他会捧着大束的玫瑰，西装革履地敲开他的房门。</p><p> </p><p>没有什么是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱解决不了的。</p><p>如果有，就两顿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>忘了说，还有现在降临在他房间中的男人。</p><p>有窸窸窣窣声音从他身后传来，他没有睁眼。在感受到扑鼻的清新阳光味道袭来， 他准确无误地拽住来人的披风。</p><p>“你应该先吻我的。”他哼了一声，随即却是笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【Clark】</p><p>克拉克忍不住低头亲吻他的唇。</p><p>在他迄今为止的快四十年的岁月里，他几乎没有感觉到如此的心悸，因为面前的男人。</p><p>他还记得第一次见到他的时候，当他的同伴兼挚友蝙蝠侠带着他的新罗宾来到瞭望塔时，所有人都对他产生了好奇。他怯生生的，躲在蝙蝠侠的披风里不出来，直到蝙蝠侠低头对他说了些什么时候，他才小心踏出一步抬头看向了众人，迎接了大家探寻的目光。他有些迷茫有些呆楞，dans黑发下那双蓝眼格外天真却又无比动人，带着最清澈迷人的颜色，就好像……</p><p>就好像他曾注目观看的鸢尾花星云。</p><p>那一瞬间，他想到星辰，想到花朵，想到清晨的薄雾。那眼眸原本是冷的，但是带了笑容之后，就好像瞬间烂漫绽放了起来，整个世界都倒映在了他眼底。</p><p>他能听到身边伙伴倒吸了一口冷气。</p><p>有很多人夸过超人的眼睛，说它纯净如婴儿，被他拯救过的人们在他的怀抱里看着他的眼睛几乎就忘却了之前所有的恐惧，只是呆呆地注视着这个宛如天神降临的男人；也有很多人夸过蝙蝠侠的眼睛，他在作为布鲁斯韦恩时候那双钢蓝色眼睛多情而又温柔，作为蝙蝠侠时候，眼里是属于哥谭的化不开的浓重墨蓝色雾气，但无论哪一种，都是大众的情人。</p><p>这些抵不过男孩看过来的那一眼。</p><p>他第一次手足无措起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他是罪。</p><p>他整个人都是罪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠侠的确是宠爱他的。</p><p>当他抬眼用哀求眼神看着他的时候，即使坚定如蝙蝠侠，克拉克都能听出他心中的动摇。他上跳下窜，活力满满，在瞭望塔里跑来跑去，一路留下了肆意的嬉戏声。虽然蝙蝠侠看起来全神贯注于工作，但是克拉克的每次抬头，都能看见他唇边不经意的微笑。</p><p>而蝙蝠侠也得到了他所有的目光，他会坐在蝙蝠侠的腿上，小声跟他说着只属于他们之间的秘密，他会揽着蝙蝠侠的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地毫无负担地打扰着他的工作，他甚至会在高兴时，仰头亲吻蝙蝠侠的下巴。</p><p> </p><p>他几乎忍不住有些嫉妒。</p><p> </p><p>他送给了他一束鸢尾花，刚刚采摘下来的，还带着露水的气息。</p><p>接过花束的少年是诧异的，但是被蝙蝠侠教导的极好的他还是乖乖仰头说了谢谢。</p><p>他在心底欢呼雀跃起来，脚尖都漂浮了地面几公分，欢喜之下，他悄悄记住了面前男孩的心跳和呼吸。夜深人静之时，他听着另一个城市之人的安眠，听着他早晨醒来之时的呓语，还听到了男孩情窦初开之时沙哑的染上了情欲的哭叫声。</p><p>在漫长的几个月后，他突然醒悟，拉奥啊，他真的，彻彻底底地迷上了这个人。</p><p>他不敢相信那是他自己会做出的事情。</p><p> </p><p>面对玛莎探究而又意味深长的眼神，克拉克脸红着，却在农场里洒下了鸢尾花的种子。堪萨斯的环境根本不适合鸢尾花的生长，于是他飞到了孤独堡垒，在AI的计算帮助下寻找着解决办法，千方百计地打造着最适合鸢尾花生长的环境。</p><p>终于，在夜里第一支花朵绽放的时候，他就迫不及待地采摘了下来，立刻飞到了哥谭，放在了那个人的窗前。直到第二天睡眼惺忪的男孩拉开窗帘时，发现了这个秘密。</p><p> </p><p>从此之后，杰森每天醒来的清晨，窗台上都会有一支鸢尾花，他曾经好奇过，也悄悄嘀咕过，但是最后，他选择安然接受。</p><p>鸢尾花的属名是为Iris，在希腊神话中她是宙斯的使者，指引女人的灵魂到达她们的安息之地。克拉克曾看到过他为街上流浪者哭泣过，也听到他为公园街的流莺而流下泪水，他是如此尊重女性，甚至让一向大公无私的戴安娜都忍不住偏爱他。</p><p>他有一颗美丽的心。</p><p>就像鸢尾花。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鸢尾花星云真的太美了</p><p>听着地球上那个人的呼吸和心跳，看着星云在面前的闪耀旋转，克拉克几乎有些痴迷此瞬的宁静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来他染上过疯狂。</p><p>在他死而复生后，那时候他的眼睛充斥着撕裂一切的癫狂，随时随地都酝酿着风暴，他曾经为此难过过，但最终那个人经过无数的痛彻心扉，他欣喜地发现，他的星云又回到了曾经的清澈干净。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>红色很衬他的眼睛。</p><p>鬼神差使的，他这样想。于是他用他备份的披风，在超级大脑中演练了无数次后，用热视线仔仔细细地裁了一件睡袍。</p><p>接过睡袍的杰森是诧异的，他的指尖停留在那如水的布料上，那红色纯粹到极致，明亮又招摇，那是大都会所有人民都会仰头在天空中寻找的一抹颜色，他瞬间就认出了这熟悉到极点的材质。</p><p>他抬眼看向面前别过头不敢直视他双眼的男人。</p><p> </p><p>他甚至比他第一次吻他时候还羞涩。</p><p> </p><p>他却直白而大胆。</p><p>他无所谓地就站在他面前，落落大方地脱了衣服——皮肤在阳光下白得刺眼，克拉克别过头不敢正视，但是布料与皮肤摩擦的声音在他的超级听力中被放大了数百倍，他几乎能靠想象在脑海中勾勒出他身体的每一个细节。他的手腕，他的胸膛，他的大腿，他的脚踝，直到最后他披上了那件睡袍。</p><p> </p><p>他垂着眼，在漫不经心地系着腰带，脱下的衣服落在地上，缠住了他的赤足，他小小踢了一脚。</p><p>克拉克有些失神地看着他披风的红色裹住了面前之人的身躯，在阳光下，在如水的布料下，他的每一寸肌肤都像是在发光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这一切就像超人悬浮在宇宙之中，注视着鸢尾花星云的所有闪耀。那时候，他想着他的爱人，想着他如眼前美景般漂亮的眼睛，想着他在在哥谭的夜空下第一次吻他时候颤抖的睫毛，想他每次都会准确无误地拽住他披风不放他离开的指尖……</p><p>他是如此的美丽，令他，神魂颠倒。</p><p> </p><p>他也想的没有错，红色的确衬他的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>克拉克的手忍不住摸上了它。</p><p>杰森沉默了一会儿，突然笑了起来，眼角勾起漂亮的弧度，带了点微红。他伸手捉住了他的手没有动，然后轻轻舔舐了他的掌心。</p><p>克拉克的心跳立刻变得剧烈起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他拽住了他的披风。</p><p>他吻上了他的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>克拉克看向了在阳光下舒服眯起眼的男人。这么多年过去，他由最初的纤细瘦弱蜕变为了一个强壮的男人。他可以轻而易举地折断敌人的脖颈，已经不是那个在瞭望塔还怯生生需要别人照料的男孩了。</p><p>克拉克围观过他的战斗。当他摘下了头罩，甩了甩带着湿意的头发，剧烈运动后还喘着气，但是回望过来的眼睛却仿佛燃烧着烈焰，熠熠生辉。</p><p>然后他向他勾了勾手指，他强硬却温柔地吻了他。</p><p>星云自此在他心底烂漫炸开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从不理解他的爱。</p><p>但是看着他唇边若有若无的微笑，他突然醒悟，或许是他不想理解。</p><p>他有些难过。</p><p>但又有些松了口气。</p><p>因为这样的状态或许对于他们俩来说，是最好的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想念玛莎的苹果派了。”闭着眼，杰森突然翻了个身，喃喃说着。</p><p>玛莎一定会喜欢他的。克拉克抚摸着他的发丝，自顾自想。</p><p> </p><p>“克拉克?”许久没听到回复的杰森疑惑地睁开眼，伸手在他眼前晃了晃。</p><p>他回过神，张了张口，想把那句他藏在心底很久的话告诉他，但是看着他疑惑的眼，最终还是什么都没有说。</p><p>'你就像鸢尾花一样美。'他在心底第一千次说道。</p><p> </p><p>许久，他才对他说 :“明天我会记得给你带。”</p><p>看到阳光下露出心满意足笑容，伸了个懒腰的杰森，他一连多天的阴霾一扫而空，他用热视线将自己从堪萨斯带来的鸢尾花轻轻放在了他的枕边。</p><p> </p><p>他告诉自己。</p><p>我就是喜欢他的眼睛，喜欢他此刻的笑容。</p><p>或许星云会黯淡会消失，或许花朵会枯萎会凋零。</p><p>可是不变的是，</p><p>他还是像鸢尾花一样美。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以及他爱他的那颗心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 杀死蝴蝶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰森不明白为什么会有那么多男人对他献殷勤。</p><p>他或许是长得好看，他自己知道这一点，但他认为他并没有好看到拥有可以征服所有人的魅力。比如他养父，他就迷人到所有在他床上的姑娘都不会舍得离开，比如他养兄，即使是分手后，无数女人依然在心中留有他的位置。</p><p>跟他们相比，他太普通了，普通到根本不值一提。</p><p> </p><p>但那些男人千百次地告诉他，我爱你，比起你的漂亮容颜，我更爱你独一无二的灵魂。</p><p>杰森从来对这话不甚在意，他往往是一笑而过。在阳光灿烂的下午，他折断他们送来的大束鲜花，欣赏着每一片花瓣的纹理，或者当着他们的面，把那些讨好他的珍贵珠宝给送到了流莺姐姐们处。更多时候，他就恹恹地挥挥手，就把那些礼物给丢到了仓库里，从此再不见天日。</p><p> </p><p>他们说他很难讨好。</p><p>他们说他脾气极差。</p><p> </p><p>于是他恼了，不搭理他们所有人，然后他们又不乐意了，巴巴地跑过来道歉，使出浑身解数来让他高兴起来，几次下来，常在他身边不插手他那堆破事的阿尔都忍不住啧啧称奇，毕竟亚马逊人见不惯这个。</p><p>呵，男人的骨气。</p><p>次数多了，就连不太懂这些的比扎罗都忍不住好奇地多看他几眼，直看得杰森自暴自弃捂住脸破罐子破摔。</p><p> </p><p>于是那些人千百次地反问他，杰森，你爱我吗？</p><p>那些人大多用一种希冀的眼神看着他，仿佛得到他一个肯定的回答就能得到全世界，当然，杰森可以哄他们，继续在耳鬓厮磨时候假装说爱他们。</p><p> </p><p>他必须得承认，他是喜欢他们的。</p><p>但是爱呢？</p><p>杰森为此苦恼了很久。</p><p>他问过科莉，科莉坦诚地摇了摇头——塔玛兰人的爱情观与地球人是截然不同的，他也问过阿尔忒弥斯，阿尔作为亚马逊女人，字典里几乎没有男人存在，她们更加崇尚力量。然后是街上的流莺姐姐，她在听到他的疑惑却没有回答他的问题，只是在摸他的脸时发出了与当初同样的叹息。</p><p>“你这个人啊，真是要命。”</p><p>他不懂流莺眼中流淌的情绪是什么，最后他觍着脸跑去见了唐娜，唐娜就言简意赅地评论他渣，让他别想了，改不了的。</p><p>她说这话杰森就不乐意听了，他嘟囔着，迪克也有过很多情人啊。</p><p>唐娜惋惜般地摸了摸他的头，跟他说，不一样的。</p><p> </p><p>“不一样的。”当迪克的吻落在他脖颈时，他说了和唐娜一样的话。</p><p>杰森不高兴了，他没好气地推了推身上的男人，发了脾气说不做了，迪克哭笑不得，赶紧用细密的吻和软言好语哄回了他的情人。</p><p>你真是讨我喜欢。半天后，被哄好的杰森喜笑颜开地对他说，而迪克只是无奈地摇了摇头。</p><p>迪克是个情场老手，他在床上温柔而又有耐心，他有无数个前女友，他以为他们是一样的，但迪克望着他，深邃的眼里满是认真。</p><p>他告诉他，“我跟你在一起的时候，我只想永远跟你在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>他说他想永远跟他在一起。</p><p> </p><p>杰森没有回答他。</p><p>爱多么浅薄呀，每个人都能轻而易举地说出爱，就好像彼此说出爱之后感情再不会腐朽了一样，而他这容易厌倦的天性啊，在听到诸如“你爱我”“我爱你”的词句后，常常会有悲戚之感扑面而来。</p><p>他们是真不知道他是如何的邪恶。</p><p>他们说，他美，所以他怎么样都可以。</p><p> </p><p>哈。</p><p> </p><p>罗曼对于这种问题从来都是不置可否的，他并不会纠结于所谓的爱与不爱，他只知道，他手掌下抚摸的人是谁，那人此刻眼中的人是谁。</p><p>这就够了。</p><p>他在醉眼朦胧时候，枕着卢瑟的大腿，也喃喃问他，像你这么贪婪的人，就一点也不在意我有那么多情人？</p><p>卢瑟只是不动声色地笑了笑，他说，并没有人真正拥有过你。</p><p>他装作气恼地瞪了他一眼，埋怨他不解风情。</p><p>哎呀哎呀，你应该说，我在意，我当然在意，我在意得恨不得杀死你。</p><p>但卢瑟是真不在意，即使他的贪婪得到过橙灯的认可，他也不在意，他没有产生任何嫉妒。谁也拥有不了他，谁也奈何不了他，既然如此，他又何必去做这个恶人。</p><p> </p><p>他和布鲁斯一起在哥谭的剧院里看《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的演出，台上的朱丽叶美丽动人，裙角划开的弧度就像一朵盛开的花朵，她泪眼朦胧地问，‘罗密欧，为何你偏偏是罗密欧？’</p><p>他也坐在他腿上，摸着他坚毅的脸庞，跟着台上朱丽叶的痛苦的念白声，在他耳边用气声一起说，罗密欧，为何你偏偏是罗密欧？</p><p>‘罗密欧，抛弃你的名字吧，我愿意把我整个的心灵，赔偿你这一个身外的空名。’她抬起线条优美的手臂，发出了呐喊。</p><p>罗密欧，抛弃你的名字吧，我愿意把我整个的心灵，赔偿你这一个身外的空名。他悄悄说。</p><p> </p><p>杰森不懂布鲁斯眼里的沉痛。</p><p>他好像在哭。</p><p>他任由布鲁斯紧紧抱住了他，好像他们再也不分开，而他笑嘻嘻地，想着一会儿的约会要吃些什么。</p><p>他真是没心没肺。</p><p> </p><p>他站在剧院大厅里，有一个男人向他走来，风度翩翩，即使是两鬓微白也丝毫掩盖不了他经过岁月沉淀后那股犹如美酒发酵的醇厚魅力。</p><p>他眼睛一亮，丝毫不在意自己刚才还坐在另一个男人的腿上，欣喜地朝他扑上去。</p><p> </p><p>你是来接我的吗？他仰头亲了亲他的下巴。</p><p>他唇边笑意更深，对他身后缓步走出的男人点了点头，然后抱着他递给了他一只玻璃罐，手掌大的透明罐子里关着一只红黑相间的，还在扑闪着翅膀的蝴蝶。</p><p>他见到它的第一眼就爱上了它。</p><p>“这是你给我的礼物吗？”他问道，声音甜蜜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【Slade】</p><p>他夸他英俊有魅力，夸他讨他喜欢，他只是抱着他笑笑不说话。</p><p>这个像蝴蝶一样的男人总是甜言蜜语，嘴上却没有一句真心。</p><p> </p><p>他在南美捕捉到的这只蝴蝶，在初见之时，就觉得它美得惊心动魄，再之后，就无可救药地让他想到了眼前的男人，华美而剧毒。</p><p>“你就像蝴蝶。”他对他说。</p><p>“那是奉承女人的词。”他一开始不满，而后又不知道想到了什么，变得开心起来。</p><p>斯莱德知道他想到了什么，他听过他在那座大房子里跟着唱片机哼过那一段，虽然音高他无法唱上去，但自己改了调子总归是自得其乐。</p><p>他快活唱着，“越过那海洋，越过平原，春天的和风带来了温暖。我是全世界最快乐的人，我已听到幸福的招呼，啊！甜蜜的爱情已来到心间。”</p><p>兴奋之至，他扑在了沙发上，看向他的眼里有着烈焰燃烧，这个时候如果同样望向他，你就可能会错误地以为你们彼此深爱。</p><p>这个男人他真是没心没肺。</p><p> </p><p>他想捉住他，困住他，就像这罐中蝴蝶，可终究蝴蝶太美，</p><p>他不舍得。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他带他去了古巴，去了他常去的酒馆。那是他作为雇佣兵时候某一次长期任务呆的地方，他从没带其他人来过，只有他。</p><p>他挽着他，就像他们俩是最亲密的爱人一般，一同跨进酒馆的门槛。</p><p>他太甜蜜，所以千万不要被他的笑容给蛊惑得忘了你自己。</p><p> </p><p>别忘了，</p><p>他是罪。</p><p>他全身都是罪。</p><p> </p><p>他用火柴点起了雪茄，问他，“要试试吗？”</p><p>他转了转眼睛，露出了个狡黠的微笑，他凑上前来，在他一靠近斯莱德就知道他想做什么，所以他没有动。</p><p>然后他们交换了一个还带有雪茄甜味的吻。</p><p>看着心满意足舔着嘴唇仿佛历经磨难终于吃到糖果的男孩，斯莱德深深地，深深地叹了口气。</p><p>“你年纪对于雪茄来说太小了。”</p><p>“到了可以跟你上床的时候了。”</p><p>他抓住他的领带，洋洋得意起来，“承认吧，你就是想上我。”</p><p> </p><p>是的，他当然想上他，没有人在他的直白的挑逗下还可以无动于衷。就像他在第一眼见到他的时候，就对自己说，我要把他搞到手。</p><p>那时候他绑了第二任罗宾，但是男孩丝毫不怕，被他捆起来都不老实，只是看着他笑，笑得好像他不是要杀他而是要和他拥有一场烂漫的约会，乖巧得让他嫉妒起蝙蝠侠。</p><p>虽然这一切都被他后来报复回来了。</p><p>你绑痛了我，他懒洋洋地支起下巴，眼里漾着愉悦，对他说。</p><p> </p><p>他真的是被布鲁斯韦恩养得太过娇气，明明是个罗宾，还那么在意被弄疼，虽然后来他明白了，他就是想找个理由任性罢了。</p><p>蝙蝠侠也真由着他。</p><p>啧，被宠坏的小鬼。</p><p> </p><p>他引以为豪的自制力总在他的面前溃不成军，而他也深知这一点，在与他在一起的时候，总是使出了浑身解数来试图勾引他。</p><p>酒馆角落里他们大胆地做爱，你看，他这人真是如此奇怪，羞涩又放荡，坦诚又热烈。他平时从不掉眼泪，但是在情事上他很擅长哭，会抽噎会颤抖，会眼圈红红地看着眼前把他弄哭的人。</p><p>他的身上有蜜的香气，阳光下隐隐透明的衬衫隐约露出赤裸背后形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨，好像下一秒就会展翅飞翔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斯莱德看到了一只蝴蝶，停留在他的心上。</p><p>蝴蝶在亲吻他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无坚不摧的丧钟竟然爱上了一只蝴蝶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看过无数美景，踏过硝烟残留的战场，掌舵过具有海风味的船，还在烟雾下见过更多窈窕美人。但是越过那海洋，越过平原，春天的和风带来了温暖。他变成全世界最快乐的人，他听到幸福的招呼，啊！甜蜜的爱情已来到心间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>甜蜜的爱情，甜蜜的男人。</p><p>但是身为雇佣兵见识过无数鲜血的直觉却告诉他，这只蝴蝶太过危险。</p><p>不要再看他的眼睛，不要再听他的声音，不要再触摸他的肌肤，不要再感受他的气息，不要再亲吻他的唇！</p><p>杀死他！</p><p>杀死这只蝴蝶!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不要看他的眼睛。</p><p>斯莱德深深望入他的眼眸深处，那里正倒映着的是他整个人，那蓝色晕开的每一分，都是极致的美丽。他注视着你，好像你是他的整个世界。</p><p>不要听他的声音。</p><p>斯莱德凑近了他，想要更好地聆听他说的每一字每一句，最好是喊他的名字，一遍又一遍，刻在他脑海里，刻在他心上。</p><p>不要触摸他的肌肤。</p><p>他的手在他的蝴蝶骨上流连忘返，一遍又一遍地抚摸着那一块犹如翅膀的突起，他会彻底飞走吗？</p><p>不要感受他的气息。</p><p>他环住他的手忍不住紧了几分，嗅着他身上的味道，连原先躁动不安的心都平静了几分，他想，他终究是喜欢呆在他身边的。</p><p>要拔了他的翅膀，断了他的脖颈，拆了他的骨。</p><p>不不不，他会永远保护面前的人，会杀死每一个试图伤害他的人，捍卫着他的每一处领地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们继续接吻，朗姆酒清冽的液体从缠绵中滴落，在皮肤上不断燃起了火焰。斯莱德是只狼，是只想要占据一切，在战争中厮杀掉一切敌人的野兽。他有莫大的征服欲，他会想从身心都占有他眼前的男人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他真应该把他关起来，就像这蝴蝶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你在想什么?”杰森突然问。</p><p>“在想蝴蝶。”</p><p>看着眼前似乎一脸茫然的男人，斯莱德轻笑一声，却没有解释。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杀死蝴蝶。</p><p>在漫长的时间里，无数次的，他会想杀死蝴蝶，直至他永远的属于自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你是在哄我开心?”杰森问。</p><p>“而你却太难哄了。”老男人带着胡茬的下巴蹭了蹭他的脖颈，抱着他放到了自己的腿上，笑着说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 玛格丽特</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我这文挑选了我认为的漫画中杰森撩人和自毁倾向的特质，然后将两者无限放大，最后汇聚成了这文。所以这一章就很明显了，结局一定会是BE。</p><p>有些东西，因为是我自己写的，所以在我看来是很清楚的，但我是有上帝视角。所以不知道你们会不会看得稀里糊涂的，有不懂请说。</p><p>本文引用话语和画面来自大仲马作品。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>只要提起杰森的名字，他的形象立刻浮现在男人们的眼前。但无非是一些诸如柔软的黑发，苍白的皮肤，还有漂亮的双唇之类的话语，听起来似乎笼统。但是你只要在街上遇见他，你就可以立刻认出他来，并情不自禁地向他走去，他是那个可以吸引所有人目光的独特存在。</p><p>这是他的天性。</p><p>他好像生来如此。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>公园街中有大把陷入泥沼的人，见得多了，他也不免有些意志消沉起来，但他不愿意哭哭啼啼，即使是难过到极点——那不该是一位正值年轻的男人做出的事。于是他笑了起来，对待每一个路过的人，偏这笑容又蒙骗了许多人。</p><p>每一个男人都想留住他。</p><p>但他自由惯了，随心所欲惯了，在他还从小奔跑在街上就是如此。他不想为任何一个人而改变，在母亲死后，他就是一个人，他坚信世界上不再有人有资格管教他约束他。他是个小偷，只为了讨生活活下去就好，其他的，谁管的着呢？</p><p>布鲁斯差点就能拯救他了，但是不幸的是，他后来死了，于是事情变得一发不可收拾起来。</p><p>布鲁斯不知道该拿他怎么办才好，他觉得他正走在自毁的道路上。于是他说过了，也动手过了，但是即便是蝙蝠侠与红头罩的战斗，最后都会在肾上腺素和荷尔蒙的影响下变了味，然后演变到床上去。</p><p>次数多了，布鲁斯也随他去了。</p><p>他仍然归属于韦恩家族，这个家族，他现在不住在那里，但是却一直深受它的影响。那座房子看起来冷酷极了，仿佛藏着莫大的诅咒一般，就连布鲁斯自己都深陷其中，而那座房子更让他确定了自己的灵魂归属。他每一次回想起那座庄园，他都觉得，那是会让他距离自己死亡更近的地方。</p><p>也不是没有过兴致盎然的时候，譬如在很久之前，他会陪着那位老管家打理花草，那时候他戴着一顶手工编织的草帽，回望躲在树下的男人，感觉一切都快活极了。</p><p> </p><p>他喜欢和老男人在一起，他望着他们，也希望自己能顺顺利利地活到他们的年纪。所以他对自己发誓，尽量要让自己活得久一点，不要年纪轻轻的就又死掉了。</p><p>杰森陶德长眠于墓中，他想到这里，就觉得心情骤然悲壮了起来。</p><p> </p><p>不要把自己搞死了。有个男人轻掐住他的脖颈却没有动静，他在他耳边对他说，如果你死了，我真的会忍不住想把你从过去带回来。</p><p>但是不可不可，改变历史的下场谁都见到了，那种疯狂那种恐惧是所有人都不想再见到的。所以他也只能说说，带着英雄的不甘心与懊恼。</p><p>于是杰森笑起来哄他，对他说，他才舍不得离开他，他那么喜欢他。</p><p> </p><p>但这种话说得多了，他也不觉有些意兴阑珊起来。</p><p>不过是情人罢了，谁会那么认真。每天死亡的人那么多，难道要为每个人而牵肠挂肚吗？</p><p>你会吗？</p><p>他真的是永远都不会明白那些男人心中想的事。就算把他们用真言套索绑起来，他觉得他也不明白。</p><p> </p><p>所以他很喜欢少年人，就像康纳。那个正当意气风发的人，还不像他的父亲，却也很像他的父亲。</p><p>但他们都有一颗纯粹的心。</p><p> </p><p>哥谭的天空总是如此，冷冷的，就像水银，就像那个压得他喘不过气的男人。但是康纳是与众不同的，即使现在黑夜静谧，他的到来，就像是带来了光。</p><p>他伸出手，要抓住那束光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【Conner】</p><p>康纳任由他的动作，飘近了他几分，在靠近他时候，就已经嗅到了他身上独属的味道。那是甜的，是浪漫的，让他想起今晚的满月，又好像带了点青柠，带了点大马士革玫瑰，让人心生欢喜。</p><p>他让他想起一切美好的事物。</p><p>看着他淡色的唇，他是真的想对他说，我想吻你。</p><p> </p><p>但他不会与他亲吻，也不会做爱。</p><p>他们之间没有情欲。</p><p> </p><p>但是他喜欢他，他是知道的。</p><p>他喜欢跟他在一起的感觉，万籁俱寂，整个世界都仿佛被按下了静音键，所有氪星人会有的烦恼在那一瞬间全部消失不见，有的，只是眼前的这个男人，一下又一下缓慢跳动的心跳声。</p><p>“你来得真巧，就在我想你的时候。”杰森晃悠悠地，对他说。</p><p>闻言康纳只是笑了笑，没有回答，他并不是像他身边的另一个氪星人比扎罗那样什么都不太懂，至少他是知道，眼前的这个男人，对不少人说过这样的话，所以他一言不发。</p><p>所以他根本没有说出他的爱。</p><p> </p><p>但他的确是想要他的。</p><p>面前的人皱着眉，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着无趣，他坐在窗台上，抬起脚尖，若有若无地踢着他。看着他赤裸的小腿，漂亮的足弓，康纳半跪在他面前，深吸一口气，抓住了他不安分的脚，带着薄茧的手慢慢抚摸上他的肌肤，引起了他的惊呼。</p><p>“痒，”杰森笑了起来，却没有挣脱他的手，反而顺着他的手踩在了他的膝盖上。</p><p>“嘘——”他的指尖按住他想要说些什么的嘴唇，笑容就像他今早遇到的那只野猫一般，勾得他心痒痒的，“Superboy，你还太小了。”</p><p> </p><p>他有些无奈地笑了起来，他就知道，他早就知道这一切。他不再反驳他，而是顺势在他的脚边坐下，摊开了手中早就已经准备好的书，打算念给他听，就像以前做的那样。</p><p> </p><p>他今天想跟他讲玛格丽特的故事。</p><p> </p><p>柯柯纳一生热情仗义，他与拉莫尔的立场对立，但他们却仍然成了此生挚友，为了友情，他们俩一同上了斩首台。而见证了一切的拉莫尔的爱人，玛格丽特，最后在刑场收敛了他的头颅而离去。</p><p> </p><p>他念着念着有些发呆，而坐在窗台上的杰森踢了踢他，看着他笑意渐深，“既然承蒙您好心把故事的开头告诉我，那就请你再行行好，把故事的结尾也说给我听吧!”</p><p>康纳听着这与书中一模一样的词句，心情愉悦了几分，他轻快地继续为他念着，“……玛格丽特常常责怪自己有这个弱点，她这个具有男子气概的女人，瞧不起一般爱情的贫乏庸俗，对细枝末节感受不到，而对多情的灵魂来说……”</p><p>他望向那人低垂的眉眼，‘而对多情的灵魂来说，正是这些细枝末节使得爱情变成最甜蜜、最美妙、最令人相望的幸福。’</p><p> </p><p>杰森是多情的，却也是无情的，他瞧不起一般爱情的贫乏庸俗。他可能与任何一位情人有过甜蜜，有过美妙的瞬间，但是快乐之后，他很快地就感受到了疲乏。反反复复之后，他感受到更多的，却是厌倦。</p><p>所以他经常不开心，他一直不开心。</p><p>他即使是语气轻柔地对你说着只有情人间才会说的私密话，即使他上一秒还在哈哈大笑，他也是不开心的。</p><p>作为义警，他会去拯救那些陷入危险的人，但是他自己，却是始终无法被拯救。</p><p> </p><p>他看向杰森，而他没有避开他的眼睛，敏锐如他，即使看到了他的困惑，却从来不会开口说些自己的事，他就是这样，他从来都这样。</p><p>他有些怔愣，却又感觉有些理所当然。</p><p>他继续念给他听:</p><p>“ ‘我们国家里的一位女人，’拉莫尔说，‘我爱她，我也希望被她所爱。’</p><p>‘我现在能做的动作就是把我的嘴唇来亲你的前额，这样做比死还叫我感到疼痛。’”</p><p>杰森撑起下巴，懒洋洋地回望他。</p><p>他深吸一口气，“玛格丽特，您所有的秘密一直给包藏在我的爱情里面，将和我一起死掉。永别了，我的王后，永别了……”</p><p> </p><p>“永别了，玛格丽特，愿……”他低声说。</p><p> </p><p>等等，他在说什么？他猛然抬头，看着眼前的人影越来越模糊，仿佛有了重影，近在咫尺，却又远在天边。</p><p> </p><p>他突然觉得自己就是拉莫尔。</p><p>我要为了玛戈而死!</p><p>他被束缚着，在斩首台上看着玛戈留给他的物件高声在心里说。</p><p>我愿意为玛戈付出一切，直到死亡。</p><p>他要从容地沐浴着周围人的目光而死。永别了，青春，爱情，生活。</p><p>他亲吻了他头颈上玛戈给他的圣物盒。</p><p> </p><p>醒醒，快醒醒那不是你，有人低语，你应该是柯柯纳，是那个愿意为了友情而慷慨赴死的男人。</p><p> </p><p>不不不，他应该是拉莫尔! </p><p>他却惊愕地睁大眼，他已经不在刑场之上。而现在那个被押送的，被押送的……</p><p>不!玛格丽特没有被推上断头台，不应该是玛戈!应该是拉莫尔!</p><p>他浑浑噩噩地站在那座许多世纪遗留下来的有着窗子的小塔，与身边的人一起，看着广场中间。人群中，玛格丽特就这样被押上了斩首台，在所有人理所当然的注视下，他回望着他，唇边勾起笑容。</p><p>我准备好了，玛格丽特对刽子手说，我能把头伸得非常直。</p><p>他没有祈祷。</p><p>飞快闪亮的利刃剑就像闪电一样，割下了那人的头颅，滚到他的脚跟前。</p><p> </p><p>他怔怔地，怔怔地望着这一切。</p><p>现实与梦境交织，他为他而死。</p><p>玛格丽特就那样死在了他眼前。</p><p> </p><p>他突然在半夜惊醒，看着身边睡得正深的男人，即使他再不愿意依然选择摇醒了他。</p><p>你怎么了，他问。</p><p> </p><p>他做梦了。</p><p>氪星人不该做梦的。</p><p> </p><p>他睡眼朦胧地靠着他，他喊他康，有点低沉的吐音，尾音却是轻飘飘的，——这是他一贯说话的习惯。</p><p>你到底有没有心?他想问他，他想亲口听他说。</p><p>可是看着他，突然觉得这个问题似乎也没有那么重要了。</p><p>何必呢，他对自己说，认命吧，你就是爱他。</p><p>柯柯纳爱上玛戈又怎么样。</p><p> </p><p>他有点难为情地对他说了自己的故事，诸如柯柯纳与玛戈，诸如柯柯纳与拉莫尔，而他一直在专注听。</p><p>他说，我在听。</p><p>他总是这样，引导着每一个爱上他的人慢慢滑向深渊，他错误地以为他会爱上他。</p><p>他想起那天他与卢瑟的对话，想起了卢瑟气定神闲的模样，他是不是早就预料了这一切?</p><p>他想起他与杰森的初遇，那时候他坐在卢瑟的车上与他谈话，父亲突然移开了目光按下了车窗。他眯着眼顺着他视线方向看向了那个被自己父亲所宠爱的男人，雨过天晴后的阳光照射在他的手上，而那个人逆着光踩着雨坑的水捉着一只翅膀受伤的鸽子就从广场中间跑了过来。</p><p>他没有打伞，衬衫湿漉漉地贴在他身上，在他的视力之下，几乎可以看清他每一寸肌肤。</p><p>卢瑟什么也没问，只是抽了湿巾慢条斯理地帮助他清理他手上鸽子翅膀上的血迹和脏污。</p><p>他从来没有见过父亲有兴趣帮助这种弱小的生物，他突然对眼前的男人产生了好奇。</p><p>而那个叫杰森的男人捧着鸽子正看着他笑。</p><p> </p><p>嫉妒心真是让人发狂。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以给你一个吻。”黑夜中，杰森突然说，然后他垂眼不看他，“但你不会是拉莫尔，我也不是玛戈。”</p><p> </p><p>我明白了他们为何会喜欢你，因为你只是你，是独一无二的存在。</p><p>玛格丽特，他在心底喊他玛格丽特。</p><p>对他而言，他就是他的玛戈，而他将会为保卫玛戈而死。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>外面的月色真美。突然，杰森透过窗，感慨道。</p><p>他转头对他说，是你的错。</p><p>康纳宽容地笑了笑，是我的错，他应声。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>